1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, a communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technique of performing a check of a transmission device in the network even in the sleep mode when configuring a local area network (LAN) among a plurality of devices by transmitting a wireless signal to various types of devices is known, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-64501.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-64501